


Admit Defeat

by keycloak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ministry of Magic, Office Setting, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycloak/pseuds/keycloak
Summary: Hermione Granger has a hard time admitting the things she feels for Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 241





	Admit Defeat

Draco Malfoy got a job in the Department of Magical Creatures a few years after the war. Hermione, having worked in the department since finishing her N.E.W.T.s, was admittedly very wary. While he had poured a substantial number of galleons into the rebuilding of Hogwarts and other social programs, he had otherwise kept a low profile and she wasn’t sure what he was like anymore. When he walked in on his first day, Hermione was naturally on the defense. She waited for him to be antagonistic – but it never happened. He was quiet and compliant and stayed out of her way.

When she first was told by her boss, Hypatia Blackwood, that there was a project Hermione needed to work on with Malfoy she bristled.

“I know you have, ah, a bit of a messy history with Mr. Malfoy. But I would deeply appreciate if you would do this for me, Hermione. It’s an important task that both of you are needed for.”

Hermione nodded, acquiescing. “Of course, Hypatia.”

So, Malfoy and Hermione started working on the Relocation of House Elves from Dark Wizards project. The first day they began working with each other, they sat down in a conference room to start laying out the ground work.

“Thank you for the early meeting time, it really fit best with my schedule.” Hermione said as she started unpacking her materials from her bag.

“Of course. Glad I could help.” Malfoy responded, while pointedly avoiding looking at her.

Hermione noticed and didn’t know what to make of it. Did he still hate her? Was he nervous? Either way, it just wouldn’t do if they were to be working closely together on such a large project.

“Malfoy.”

“Yes?” He still avoided looking her direction.

“Malfoy. Please look at me.” He looked up at her, startled.

“This is isn’t going to work if we don’t figure out how to be around each other.” Hermione said with a slight frown.

Malfoy suddenly looked panicked.

“I’m sorry. For being weird, but also. For everything. I don’t know to apologize for a childhood of bullying and my actions during the war. There’s nothing I can say to atone, but I also don’t know how we can move forward and be…normal around each other.”

Hermione gaped – that wasn’t what she was expecting to fall out of his mouth. She thought for a few seconds, searching for the right words.

“You’re right. There’s nothing that can erase the past and there are some things that can’t be forgotten. But I also know you served your time and the Draco Malfoy I thought I knew would never say something like that.” She reached out between them, offering a handshake.

"So, let’s start over. A new beginning without completely forgetting the past. Hi, I’m Hermione Granger.” She wore a tentative smile.

Malfoy looked flabbergasted. He gingerly shook her hand and gave her a little smile.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Draco Malfoy. Let’s get started, shall we?” He went to grab his own materials to begin on their project and Hermione kept looking at him.

She may not be able to ever be like or be friends with Malfoy, but they could coexist. That was good enough.

_________________

It turned out in the end Draco Malfoy was still Draco Malfoy. A lot less of a bully, but he infuriated Hermione nonetheless. As they became more comfortable with each other, he learned he was still very good at pushing her buttons. He _loved_ needling her. And she would _love_ to punch him in the nose again.

But they learned to be good partners, despite debacles such as Draco mistakenly taking Hermione’s favorite pen (which he dubbed Pengate afterwards) and Hermione grabbing a chip from his takeaway without asking permission first (he also referred to that as Chipgate to Hermione’s chagrin).

“How do you even know what Watergate is?!” She realized one day.

Draco smirked. “I know things Granger. You do know you’re not the only one who reads, right? You don’t own that personality trait.”

Hermione huffed at him. She waved her in the air, dismissing the conversation. “Whatever.”

“Whatever? _Whatever_? Did you just give up on an argument? Are you truly Hermione Granger?”

She scowled at him and went back to reading the document she was working on. Malfoy laughed and she pointedly ignored it.

Hermione was ignoring a lot of things lately. Because, yes, Draco Malfoy annoyed the shit out of her. But she also was wildly attracted to him. She hated to even admit to herself, and she refused to for months. It all started when he began wearing Muggle clothes to work.

Draco took off his robes one day as he really started to dig into their work, and Hermione stopped the sentence she was saying and stared.

“Like what you see Granger?”

She scoffed as she rolled her eyes. “You wish Malfoy. I’m just shocked you’re wearing Muggle clothes. When did that start?”

He shrugged. “Last week. I decided to try them out for fun and quite liked how they felt.”

Hermione stared at him like he had actually said was in love with Buckbeak.

“I never thought I would see the day.” She laughed.

“Can we please stop talking about my wardrobe and start working? I’d like to get out of here early if we can.” Malfoy said.

“Of course. Can you find me that report on the Knot family?” Hermione asked.

Nodding, he stood up to grab it. He bent over to reach it out of his bag on the floor giving her a full view of Draco Malfoy’s arse clad in slacks. Hermione couldn’t stop herself – she stared. He must have had a hard time finding the document, because he kept rummaging through his bag. She kept staring. As he started to rise to an upright position, Hermione quickly averted her gaze. Her cheeks flamed.

“Here you go.” Malfoy paused. “Are you alright?” He asked with a raised platinum eyebrow.

“Yes, it’s just warm in here.” She managed to choke out.

Malfoy smirked. “Are you a witch or not, Granger? Cast a cooling charm.” He rolled his eyes for dramatic effect.

“Piss off, Malfoy. Give me that report.” She glared at him as he handed it over with a chuckle.

“You’re too much fun to goad.”

Sighing, she looked down at the document in her hands. But her brain didn’t want read the words. It only wanted her to think about Malfoy’s rear. And how much she _liked_ it. Internally, she groaned. This was not good.

It only got worse from there. His arse was the gateway drug to what would become her all-consuming physical attraction of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione couldn’t stop. She kept noticing more and more things about him that turned her on. The way his lips looked when he was eating yogurt on his lunch break. How he looked when he would ruffle his hair in frustration and it would fall onto his forehead. When he would wear a dress shirt and it would strain on his back when he leaned over.

It was getting ridiculous, but she didn’t know how to put an end to it. It seemed that even though she found him utterly frustrating whenever he would open that annoyingly delicious mouth of his, it had no bearing on how she felt _physically_ about him.

It all reached a boiling point the day that Malfoy clumsily spilled hot chicken noodle soup down the entire front of his torso during a meeting that went through their lunch hour.

“Fuck!” He hissed while jumping up from his chair. He swiped some of the soup off with his hands, but then started to undo the buttons of his shirt.

“What are you doing, Malfoy? Just Scourgify it.” Hermione said while transfixed on his deft hands working at taking the garment off.

“I’m worried I’m burned, Granger. Thanks for your concern.” He said with a scowl. 

"Oh, sorry.” She mumbled. And she continued to stare, despite her shame that she was checking out her coworker as he assessed himself for bodily harm.

Malfoy got his dress shirt unbuttoned and off and was peeling his undershirt off as well. It revealed a toned, alabaster chest that was tinged pink from the hot soup. Hermione continue to stare and her jaw slightly dropped. She was glued in place.

He cast a healing charm to ease the minor burn and looked up to see Hermione staring with an open mouth. She apparently didn’t realize he had already caught her – she even licked her lips. Malfoy laughed. That snapped her attention back to his face with cheeks that were turning a deep red.

“Granger. Were you just ogling me?” He asked.

“What? No. That would be absurd. I was just looking to see how bad the burn was. Can I not be concerned for my coworker’s wellbeing?” This was somehow the fastest and highest pitched sentence Draco had ever heard her say to him. He smirked.

“Granger, Granger, Granger. Lying does not look good on you. Just admit it – you find me attractive.”

“No! No, I do not.” Had she ever felt this flustered in her entire life?

Draco tossed his wet shirt onto the table and walked around to where she sat. He leaned down and put his hands on the arms of her chair, bringing his face close to hers. His gray eyes bore into hers, searching. Hermione stopped breathing, she felt bare and nervous. Without thinking she licked her lips again. Malfoy’s mouth upturned into a mischievous small smile. 

"Granger.” He whispered.

“Yes?” She whispered back.

He paused, still staring at her. _The calm before the storm_ , her mind told her.

“Do you want to try an experiment?” He asked her.

A nearly imperceptible nod.

“Good. Me too.”

Draco crashed his lips into Hermione’s. Without thinking, she hungrily responded. He moved his hands from the chair onto her arms – and gently encouraged her to stand. She followed as he guided her to the table and lifted her up to sit on the edge. Draco moved his mouth to the side of her neck, and she moaned when he nibbled a little. Smiling into her neck before continuing to kiss her, he moved his hands down to her blouse and slipped a hand up her back. He pressed her forward and brought her flush against him. Instinctually Hermione opened her legs wider so she could rub herself up against him. She heard a low growl from him as he responded to her gyrating. He moved his torso back slightly so he could bring his hand around from Hermione’s back to her chest. He dipped his thumb into the cup of her bra, brushing against her hardened nipple. She gasped and pressed her lower half even more firmly against his. Malfoy pulled back and looked at her.

“Do you really want this?” He asked seriously.

Hermione paused. Was there any use denying it? She clearly responded to his advances eagerly, and he obviously wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Not trusting her voice, she nodded.

He eyed her disheveled appearance hungrily. He grabbed his wand, whispered spells to ensure privacy in the small conference room, and tossed it back down onto the table beside them.

“We are so fucked, Granger.” He said before he descended on her mouth again.

Draco’s hands worked on the buttons of her blouse to gain more access as he resumed kissing down Hermione’s neck. As more of her tanned skin was revealed, the lower his mouth went. He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked firmly, drawing out a cry from her. Apparently quite the multitasker in both his professional and personal life, he started working at the buttons on her trousers as he continued to be attentive to her breasts. Draco slid his hand down her panties and found them soaked. Bringing his mouth away from her nipple, he smirked.

“Wet for me, are you?” He teased.

“Shut the fuck up Malfoy. Put your mouth to better use.” Hermione gasped out.

Not needing to be told twice, he resumed kissing her as he started to help her inch the trousers down her legs. Hermione reached for his own trousers and undid his belt to shove them down along with his briefs. His cock sprang out and she took him into her hand. He hissed as she gave a few pumps and smirked. She inched forward on the table and guided him toward her entrance. As his head started to push into her, they both gasped. He pushed further in, pausing slightly at times when she felt especially tight. When she was used to the size of him, he started moving. They both groaned loudly.

The only sounds in the room were flesh meeting flesh and panting groans. Hermione wrapped her legs tighter around Malfoy and slightly shifted the angle of the thrusts so her most sensitive spot was hit perfectly. She moaned louder, feeling her climax approaching. The crest of it was nearly there and at the right time, Malfoy reached down to stroke her nub. Her orgasm crashed over and she let out a breathy gasp.

The two of them were finally still and breathing hard. They looked up at each other with wide eyes. Malfoy gave a small grin.

“I would say that experiment yielded fascinating results.”

_________________

The next day, Malfoy acted like nothing happened at all.

He still needled and goaded her, but it somehow felt lighter. Less annoying. ‘Was I just really tightly wound and needed to get laid?’ Hermione thought. It _had_ been awhile. The reason didn’t matter, she decided.

What did change other than his behavior towards her was that they ended up shagging in the conference room multiple times a week. Hermione was concerned about how this was affecting their professional relationship – she was fairly sure she was not supposed to be riding the cock of her coworker on the regular. But other than the trysts, Malfoy treated her mostly the same she supposed. So, she decided to let it go on. He really was amazing at sex and it had been a long time since she had enjoyed it so much. It didn’t matter that they were using each other for sexual gratification – it was purely a chemical reaction, and it didn’t matter that they didn’t always get on outside of how well their bodies moved together. Their extra fun work meetings went on for months.

Except one week, it stopped. Draco started leaving the conference room door open when they would be working together. He didn’t touch her. Hermione thought this wouldn’t bother her, other than the fact she wasn’t receiving mind blowing orgasms on the regular anymore. She didn’t realize she had become used to it. That was all. She just missed that physical connection. That was the only reason she kept watching him at work. Kept thinking about him all the time.

Hermione hadn’t realized it before, but their relationship had actually changed over the course of those months outside of their trysts. Draco had done friendly things such as make tea for her or pick up a sandwich from her favorite deli that was on his walk to work, but those had also completely stopped. She was surprised to find that she felt…sad. Why did she feel sad about Draco Malfoy? It was absurd. She may have had regular flashbacks to their couplings, and she may never be able to get him out of her mind. But that didn’t mean anything.

Yet Hermione started to feel that inkling of realization that she had felt awhile before – back when she was refusing to admit her physical attraction to Malfoy. She had this realization during one of their meetings.

Without thinking, Hermione said out loud as they were working silently, “Oh fuck.”

Draco’s head whipped up, a look of confusion on his face. “Oh fuck what?” He asked.

Cheeks reddening, Hermione shook her head. “Nothing.”

Draco shrugged and went back to his work.

Hermione kept sneaking looks at him as they continued to work. Internally, she was reeling. She had feelings for Draco Malfoy. Romantic feelings. How? How was this possible?

She heard Malfoy sigh.

“Out with it.” He suddenly said.

“What?”

“Out with it. Clearly, you’re going through something, and you lied earlier about it being nothing.” Draco said with a huff.

Hermione thought for a second. She chewed the inside of her cheek nervously.

“Why did you stop?” She blurted out.

Whatever he was expecting, it wasn’t that. He looked a little nervous and conflicted.

Sighing, he said, “We weren’t on the same page.”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

Draco considered his words for a moment. “I liked both your body and you. I realized after a while you would only ever admit you liked my body.”

He avoided her gaze.

“Oh.” She said softly.

Hermione felt like she was shaking, but she looked down at her hands. They were still.

“It’s fine. Let’s just get back to work.” Draco muttered.

Silence dragged on for a while.

“I don’t understand it.” Hermione whispered finally. “But you stir something in me. Something more than just physical attraction. I can’t stop thinking about you. And missing you. At first, I didn’t want to admit it at all – I was scared. But I can’t fight this.”

Draco snapped his head up, eyes wide.

He slowly stood and came around the table. He put his hands on either side of her chair. He stared her down.

“Do you want to try an experiment?” He asked her.

Hermione nodded. Draco smiled softly.

“Good. Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first time ever writing and posting smut. I don't write much in general but I'm trying to improve. I don't feel confident about this fic, but we all have to start somewhere, right? 
> 
> This work was inspired by Bastille's new song Admit Defeat, so go give that a listen if you feel inclined!


End file.
